forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cylyria Dragonbreast
| aliases = | nicknames = The Silent Lady | home = Berdusk, Western Heartlands | formerhomes = | sex = Female | race = Half-elfThe Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting 3rd edition lists Cylyria as a human, but Ed Greenwood claims that this is in error. | occupation = | age = | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | class = | class1e = | class2e = | class3e = | class35 = | class4e = | class5e = | refs1e = | refs2e = | refs3e = | refs35 = | refs4e = | refs5e = | alignment2e = Lawful neutral | alignment3e = Neutral good }} High Lady Cylyria (pronounced sil-EAR-ia) Dragonbreast was a member of the Harpers and the ruler of the city of Berdusk. Description Cylyria was a beautiful woman. She was short, slim and graceful with long white hair that was kept very straight. She also had deep green eyes that were both particularly large as well as dark. Personality Cylyria was soft-spoken and serious most of the time, with a motherly nature. Occasionally though she was taken by a mania which caused her to act a lot happier, flirting with people and giggling freely, often while playing pranks and/or skipping and dancing about. Possessions Cylyria was never without her wand of paralyzation, an item she had possessed for many years, usually hidden up one of her sleeves or inside a sheathe in one of her boots. She had an impressive collection of various types of magical harps and an array of powerful defensive magic items, including a ring of protection +6 and a ring of three wishes. Cylyria was also said to hold one of the keys to Orosul's Tower in Archendale. Activities Cylyria desired her city to be a peaceful haven for trade and negotiation and kept it firmly rooted in the Lords' Alliance while also maintaining the Harpers' strength within. She spent much of her time healing or advising her fellow Harpers as well as acting as an intermediary in heated arguments. Though once a famous singer, she rarely sang after coming back from the Harpstar Wars. On the rare occasions that she did, it was never outside of Twilight Hall. Relationships Cylyria had a sister named Amaleene. She had many elven friends. Despite having many male admirers over many years, Cylyria had never (at least publicly) taken a husband, or even a lover. History Cylyria was a high-ranking member of the Harpers, famous in half of Faerûn for her singing voice. She was also a survivor of the Harpstar Wars, which she came back from much quieter and with a much more grave personality. Circa 1326 DR, Cylyria, aided by Khelben Arunsun, became ruler of the city of Berdusk and leader of the western branch of the Harpers. In Tarsakh of 1370 DR, Cylyria was magically attacked, leaving her comatose mere days before the trial of Khelben that would result in his and Laeral Silverhand's expulsion from the Harpers. However, at the time, Obslin Minstrelwish told people that she was merely ill and restricted to bed rest. When she woke up after the trial was over, she was powerless to prevent the damage done by these events for the rest of the year When the Church of Tyr accused the Harpers of hiding the Balance of Belaros from them after it was reported to be in Berdusk, Cylyria volunteered to undergo questioning by Holy Justices under Discern lies spells to refute the claim. Appendix Notes Appearances * Cloak of Shadows References Category:Bards Category:Fighters Category:Harper agents Category:Half-elves Category:Females Category:Rulers Category:Members of the Harpers Category:Inhabitants of Berdusk Category:Inhabitants of the Western Heartlands Category:Inhabitants of West Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of lawful neutral alignment Category:Inhabitants of neutral good alignment Category:Inhabitants